Goose Flys Away
by Jesse Wales
Summary: It's been a year since Shawn Spencer has left Santa Barbara. And there's a new detective in town. He is just as effective as Shawn was. Will this cop replace our dearly beloved psychic, Shawn? Who is he anyway? Why does he remind them of Shawn at times?
1. Huge Mistake

Chapter 1: Huge Mistake

**June 25, 2010**

Shawn's POV

There was yells of protest. The police station was in an uproar. Every one was outraged. Even Juliet looked furious. Gus looked embarrassed.

I looked around at all the faces I have come to call friends. All of them had fury written across their features. For the first time I was actually afraid of them. I swallowed. _I'm an idiot._ I knew I made a huge mistake. I was surrounded by angry cops/detectives.

When I turned around, I saw the Chief shooting me a death glare. She turned to Lassiter.

"Detective, can you please escort Mr. Spencer out of the station."

"Gladly."

Lassiter grabbed my collar and propelled me to the door. He threw it open and shoved me out. He dragged me down the stairs and to the side of the station, out of view of the street. I was terrified. His other hand also grabbed my collar. He balled up his fists and shoved me into the wall. Hard.

"Isn't this considered police brutality," I asked with a nervous smile, glancing at his hands.

"The last thing you should worry about is police brutality. You have just made a fool of yourself. All the trust and friendship you gained is gone. Everyone hates you. How could you walk into a police station and accuse a well respected cop of murdering his own wife? Do you have a death wish? You are unwelcome in the police station."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Personally, I am glad. At least I won't have to see you and your mockery of real police work."

Lassiter slammed me into the wall again. Then, he threw me to the ground on the left. My shoulder slammed into the concrete, sending sparks of pain through my arm.

Lassiter's POV

I was heading back to the station. I was smiling. Freedom from Spencer, Yes! It was the best day ever. I turned and looked back to where I left him on the ground. He looked genuinely hurt. He was rubbing his probably bruised shoulder absent-mindedly. I felt guilty, but it only lasted a second. The smirk returned to my face. And I walked back inside. Boy was I enjoying myself.

Shawn's POV

I watched Lassiter walk away. He looked back once. A look of guilt flashed across his face. It was instantly replaced by his smirk. He finished walking back into the building.

I gingerly stood up and walked back to my bike. I hopped on and rode away. Disappearing into the night like a diminishing light. One person saw him leave. There was a blond-headed detective glaring through the window.


	2. Letter

Chapter 2: Letter

Shawn's POV

I worked like I never did before. I had to make it up to them. I had a break-through. Finally! I wrote a letter and hopped onto my bike and headed to the police station.

When I got there, I hopped off with the letter in my hand. I walked up the stairs and paused at the doors. I could see Juliet working feverously at her desk. I stared at her. She looked up as if she had felt my stare. She looked startled to see me. Then, her face contorted into an angry mask. She sprung up and started to head toward me. I dropped the letter and hid at the side of the station. I heard her angry voice yell my name.

Juliet's POV

I was working hard on some paper work. It has been a week since we last saw Shawn. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I glanced up and spotted Shawn at the door, staring at me. I was shocked. How could he just come back? I grew angry. I jumped up and walked to the door. He dropped something and ran. I reached the door and opened it. I yelled his name. Nothing. I looked down to see what he dropped. It was a crisp, white envelope addressed to Detective Carlton Lassiter, Detective Juliet O' Hara, and Chief Karen Vick. I carried it in.

Lassiter's POV

I was savoring this Spencer-free week. I was finishing my reports, when I saw my partner stand up and started to walk to the door. She opened it.

"Shawn!" she yelled.

I bristled with anger. I saw her bend down to pick up something. It was an envelope. She walked over to me.

"It's from Shawn for the Chief, you, and me. Let's go to the Chief's office so we can read it together."

"Okay."

Vick's POV

I heard a knock on my door. I can see my two detectives there. Detective O' Hara had an envelope in her hand. I wonder what this is about.

"Come in."

They opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind them.

"I have a letter from Shawn, addressed to us," said O' Hara. She paused as if waiting for approval to open and read the letter.

"Well, don't just stand there. Read it out loud," I said.

She tore it open. She read it out.

_Dear Chief Vick, Detective Lassiter, and Detective O' Hara,_

_I am truly sorry about accusing Officer Richard Ramon for murdering his wife, Margaret Ramon. I have figured out who it really was. Her brother, it was her brother, Thomas Patrick. He wanted to get the family house in their father's will. He loved it so much. So, how dare his little sister get it instead of him? He was so jealous and full of rage. He went to a bar and got drunk. When he got home, he was still mad. In a bad moment of judgment, he pocketed his emergency gun and drove to her house, still in a stupor. Angry and drunk, he went to her house and shot her. That woke him up. He couldn't believe he shot his sister. He panicked. He cleaned up the crime scene. He wiped away blood and located the bullet. He dropped a card for the bar he went to under the dresser. The bar tender indentified a man who came in angry and went crazy with the drinks. He said his name was Thomas Patrick who told him how his sister inherited the house he always wanted. He also said that he was making death threats for Margaret. His personal office is in the left wing of his store. The evidence (murder weapon) is in a secret compartment under his desk. He didn't want the police to find it when they came to question him._

_This will be the last case I did for the Santa Barbara Police Department. I will be leaving the state. Do not try to locate me, you will not find me. You can close down Psych. And I will like to apologize. I am so sorry. Tell Gus and Dad that I am leaving again. I will like to say a few things too. Tell Officer McNab that he is a very kind and talented cop and that he will make a great detective one day._

_Chief Vick, you are the greatest chief anyone can ever have and a fabulous dresser. Carlton, you are one of the best detectives I ever had the honor of meeting. It was nice knowing you. And Juliet…when I first saw you I thought you were just another girl, but you aren't. You're different. You are special, very special. As the years gone by, I kept falling deeper in love with you. Every turn-down made me want to try harder to get you to be mine. Every smile made me happy inside. Every laugh made me feel butterflies. Every bad hair day made me smile. Every bad joke still made me laugh. Every day watching you work your butt off trying to crack a case made me admire you more. I love you Juliet. I love your turn-downs, your smile, your laugh, your hair, your jokes, and your passion for your work. And I love you. I can't believe it took me so long to say it. And I had to say it in a good-bye letter. I hope you can all forgive me. I am greatly honored to have been able to work with all of you. Can you tell everyone I am sorry and that I am leaving?_

_Sincerely,_

_Shawn Spencer _

_P.S. - I am still outside._

Juliet's POV

Everybody paused to process what they had just heard. I was the first to register that it says Shawn is still outside. I dropped the letter and ran out the office. I can hear the Chief and Carlton behind me. When I reached the door, I can see Shawn sitting on his motorcycle. He was staring longingly at the police station. He then realized we were at the door. He offered a sad smile and a small wave. He started his bike and rode away. I yelled his name and then I collapsed into tears.

Shawn's POV

I was sitting on my bike waiting for them to read the part where it said that I was still outside. I just stared at the station, wishing I can just go in and be welcomed. Suddenly, I saw Chief Vick, Carlton, and Juliet arrive at the door. I smiled and waved before driving away. I didn't want any of them to try and stop me.

"Shawn!"

It was Juliet, but I didn't stop. I was off.


	3. 6 Months of Healing

Chapter 3: 6 Months of Healing

**6 Months Later- December 30, 2010**

McNab's POV

Everyone seems to have recovered from Shawn's departure. Juliet is able to concentrate on cases again. Lassiter has his usually gruff personal and is able to solve cases well enough. Chief is doing fine without the psychic consultant to call. The department is not as cheery as it used to be when the chaotic Shawn was here. But we are doing okay without him, though a lot of us in the station miss Shawn, including Chief, Gus, Spencer Senior, O' Hara, and me. I even suspect Lassiter.

Lassiter's POV

The happiness of not seeing Shawn has worn off. The station is quiet and boring without Spencer running around making a fool of himself and actually solving cases. Since he left, there are at least 8 cases we weren't able to solve without Shawn's "psychic" insights. It's a shame. I might even say I… uhh… miss him. But it will not hold up in court and I will deny all of it. My partner seemed to get pass this ordeal. So, so will I.

Vick's POV

It is frustrating not being able to call Mr. Spencer for help on cases, but my detectives are doing a adequate job, even though 8 cases has gone unsolved. O' Hara is improving since Shawn has departed. Lassiter… I don't know what he is feeling. But who ever does know? Defiantly, not me.

Juliet's POV

I was so sad when Shawn left, I never got to get the chance to say I love you back. Everyone misses Shawn even Lassiter, though he will never say it out loud. The office is depressing without Shawn there to try to make everyone smile or beg for a case. Gus is doing quite well. I hear he has receiving a promotion. Great for him. He visits sometimes too. Spencer Senior still works with the consultants, but you can see his heart is not in it.

Gus's POV

I miss my best friend badly, but I have moved on with my life. I just wish he would send postcards or letters. I have received a promotion. I still visit Juliet, Lassiter, and the Chief. Henry is who I am worried about. He depressed and out of it. He misses his son a lot. Maybe I could visit him later for dinner.

Henry's POV

I miss my boy. It's as simple as that.


	4. Detective What's His Name?

Chapter 4: Detective… What's His Name?

**1 Year Later- July 16, 2011**

Juliet's POV

I was working at my desk when I saw a man standing in the lobby looking like he owned the place. He had black, slick hair, blue eyes, a serious face, and was cleanly shaven. He was wearing a black suit, black dress shoes, and an expensive watch, which he kept glancing at impatiently. He looked 34 to 36 years old.

I got up and walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No… yes! Yes, you can. Can you tell me where your Chief is? I have an appointment with her and she is 16 minutes late."

"She is in her office on an important call."

At that moment, the Chief stuck her head out of her office's door. When she spotted the unknown man, she walked over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Please, let us talk in my office."

The two walked back to the Chief's office and shut the door. I walked back to my desk puzzled and sat down. Lassiter must have seen the confusion on my face and came over to where I was sitting down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just this strange man came in waiting for Chief. Then, they went into the office and shut the door."

"That's odd. I wonder what that is about. We might find out after the meeting."

"Possibly."

**15 Minutes Later**

Chief and the man exited the office. They shook hands. And the man left. I went over to where Chief was.

"Chief, what was that about?"

"Oh, O' Hara. That man is Junior Detective Herwin S. Gullingham. He is your new partner, along with Lassiter. He starts tomorrow. He transferred from New York. You should welcome him. And tell Lassiter too."

With that, she walked away. I turned to Lassiter.

"So, did you find out anything about our mysterious stranger?"

"Only that his name is Herwin S. Gullingham, he our new partner, he transferred from New York, and he starting tomorrow."

"What?"

"That's what she told me. I'm surprised too."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything about it."

We went back to work, but I couldn't stop thinking about Detective Gullingham. I looked around quickly than opened up the police search engine. I typed in Herwin S. Gullingham. The results were this:

_Full Name: Herwin Spence Gullingham_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: February 16, 1976_

_Age: 35_

_Description: Black hair, blue eyes, white, slightly tall_

_Height: 5' 11"_

_Weight: 168 lbs._

_Location: Santa Barbara, California_

_Family: Single Child, Parents- Turner and Rachel Gullingham; Deceased_

_Friends: Dorry Johnson- male, 32_

_Meg Cabret- female, 37_

_Harry Friend- male, 35_

_Criminal Record: None_

_Graduation from Police Academy: June 12, 2010_

_Occupation: Detective of NYPD, currently being transferred to SBPD_

_Status: Junior Detective_

_Partner: Head Detective Olivis Kae _

_Skills: Hyper-observant and strong deduction skills_

_Track Record: 100% success rate; 127 solved cases in one year_

I was impressed by his track record.

Lassiter's POV

I went back to my desk. I saw my partner look around then type something into her computer. I looked at my own. I wanted to find out more about this guy. I was tempted to use the police search engine. _It's not allowed for personal interest._ I looked behind me then typed in Herwin S. Gullingham.

_Full Name: Herwin Spence Gullingham_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: February 16, 1976_

_Age: 35_

_Description: Black hair, blue eyes, white, slightly tall_

_Height: 5' 11"_

_Weight: 168 lbs._

_Location: Santa Barbara, California_

_Family: Single Child, Parents- Turner and Rachel Gullingham; Deceased_

_Friends: Dorry Johnson- male, 32_

_Meg Cabret- female, 37_

_Harry Friend- male, 35_

_Criminal Record: None_

_Graduation from Police Academy: June 12, 2010_

_Occupation: Detective of NYPD, currently being transferred to SBPD_

_Status: Junior Detective_

_Partner: Head Detective Olivis Kae _

_Skills: Hyper-observant and strong deduction skills_

_Track Record: 100% success rate; 127 solved cases in one year_

I whistled. Impressive. I would love to have that man on my force.


	5. Starting Day with Questions

Chapter 5: Starting Day With Questions

**July 17, 2011**

Lassiter's POV

I heard someone walk over to my desk and stop. I glanced up to see the new detective. His face was serious, not even a smile graced his face. I stood up and stretch out my hand to shake. He accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you Detective Gullingham."

"I'll say the same to you, Detective Lassiter."

"I've read much about you. Your track record is amazing."

His face became impassive. His eyes darkened. When he talked his voice was cold.

"Have you been checking up on me Detective?"

"No… well y-yes, I- I just wanted to know who I was working-ing with," I stuttered.

"Why didn't you wait to ask me, Detective?"

"Oh… uh…," I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Detective. Now, I will go find Detective O' Hara. Good day to you."

With that he turned around and walked away, heading to O' Hara's desk. I sat down and pondered this strange and slightly frightening man.

Juliet's POV

I watched Lassiter's and Detective's encounter. It looked like it wasn't going well. It was short and when it finished, Lassiter looked shaken. The new detective started toward me. He still had the serious look from yesterday. He stopped at my desk and stood there, sizing me up. I stood up and did the same. When he saw I was also accessing him, amusement flashed across his face briefly. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective O' Hara."

"Likewise."

"Great."

"You talked to Lassiter."

"Indeed."

"What do you think of him?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really."

"I thought so. May I ask where my new desk is?"

"It's the one touching my desk right here."

"Thank you very much. I will go get my stuff from my car."

He went outside and I followed him. I stayed a little bit behind him until he reached the door. I peeked through the glass. He had a 1966 Blue Chevrolet. That's really authentic. I walked back to my desk slightly satisfied.

He came back in carrying a small box. It has his supplies in it. He took out a name plate, staple, pens, paper, folders, binders, etc. The only things he didn't have was anything personal. The things like pictures that will tell me about his life. I was disappointed. I was hoping to find out more about him from his stuff, but there was no chance of that happening. Great! I tried to make conversation it did not work out well.

"So… you're from New York?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Who was your chief?"

"Troy Ray."

"Oh. Did you like him?"

"Yes."

"Are you only going to give short answers?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Are you just going to ask me questions or work?"

"Okay, I'll work."

"Thank you."

The attempted conversation died and we went back to work. It's going to be hard to get him to open up. When, I was typing I suddenly thought of a weird question to ask.

"One more question," I said.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, shoot."

"What are you favorite fruit?"

He raised an eyebrow and sent me a strange look.

"Isn't that a just an odd question to ask someone?"

"I know. Just answer it, I'm curious."

"Will it get you off my back?"

"Yes, for now."

"Oh… if I must. My favorite fruit are pineapple."

A cop walking by dropped the stuff he was holding and stared at Gullingham. He shook his head, picked up his stuff, and sped away. I stared at Gullingham openly.

"I use to know someone who was obsessed with pineapple."

"I assume this person is Shawn Henry Spencer. I have read about him the newspapers and on the internet. He is great at his work. What is he? Isn't he your "psychic" consultant?"

"Our old psychic consultant."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"He left a year ago after a huge argument between him and the whole police station. It was not pretty. He got kicked out. The next day he left us a letter and we watched him drive away."

"What did the letter say?"

"I'll rather not talk about it."

"Fine with me. I'll try to talk to Lassiter again."

He got up and headed to Carlton's desk.

Lassiter's POV

I saw that Gullingham's and O' Hara's conversation was doing well. Gullingham stood up and walked over to me.

"Sorry, I think we got off on the wrong spot, Detective."

"I agree."

"Is there any cases at the moment?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it, Detective?"

"What's your gun of choice?"

"I have a G36 glock."

"I have a glock too. Can I see yours?"

Gullingham took his out and gave it to Lassiter. He looked like a kid who got a Christmas present early.

"It's beautiful. Would you like to go to the shooting range if there isn't a case tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"I'll go back to my desk to finish paper work, Detective."

"Yah, I have to finish also."

"Ok."

Random POV

He walked away heading to his desk. He sat down and took out some papers and started working. He wasn't aware of the inquisitive looks he was receiving from both detectives. They just couldn't figure him out. At all.

Lassiter's POV

Not long after, he met McNab and the others. They accepted him instantly.


	6. Gunfire And Cases

Chapter 6: Gunfire and Cases

**July 18, 2011**

Lassiter's POV

I was looking forward to shooting with Gullingham. I wanted to see how good he was with the gun. I saw him walk into the office. I looked at my watch. It was 8:30. I will wait until 9:30.

**1 Hour Later**

I stood up and went to Gullingham.

"Are you ready to go to the shooting range?"

"Yes I am, Detective."

"Let's go."

We walked down the hall to the stairs leading to the range. When we reached the range, he pulled out his glock. He professionally dismantled and mantled his gun. I watched with fascination. His hands were almost a blur. He turned off the safety switch. I did the same. I fired 3 rounds and looked at my score when I finished. I had an accuracy of 9.2. Gullingham went next. He also did 3 rounds. He pulled up his score. I peeked at it. His accuracy was 9.8. It was amazing. You don't see a score like that often.

"That was excellent shooting," I said.

"Thank you, Detective."

"Where did you learn to shoot like that, Detective Gullingham?"

"Places."

"What places?"

"Are you just going to ask me questions or keep shooting, detective?"

"I want to know where you learned to shoot with such a great accuracy."

"You don't need to know!" he yelled.

"You know what; I don't feel like shooting anymore. I'm going back upstairs," he said.

He flicked on the safety and left without another word. I just started to shoot again to get rid of my frustration. _Why won't he just answer my question? I wonder if he is hiding something._ I was determined to find out what he's trying to hide.

Juliet's POV

I saw Gullingham come back upstairs early. Lassiter wasn't with him. Gullingham looked angry. That's the second emotion I have seen him make. The other was that flash of amusement yesterday when we met. When he realized I saw his facial expression, it smooth out into his usual blank look. He went straight to work again. I wonder what happened down there. Carlton finally came up 20 minutes later. He glanced at Gullingham suspiciously. I went to his desk.

"Carlton, what happened down there?"

"I asked him where he learned to shoot with a 9.8 accuracy, and he said places. I ask him to elaborate. He says I don't need to know and storm off. If someone is that reluctant to answer such a simple question, then they must be hiding something and I will find out what it is."

I glance of at the person who is the topic of our discussion. He was watching us. I had a feeling he knew we were talking about him.

"Don't you think he deserves his privacy?"

"Don't you know me at all?"

"I'm just saying, if he doesn't want you to know, then maybe you don't need to know."

"Whose side are you on, O'Hara."

"Nobodies. It's just my opinion."

I look at Gullingham again. He gave me an appreciative look. Emotion number 3. He looked back down to his work.

"Your opinions are not needed, so I invite you to shut it."

"Oh, not again. I thought I clearly stated years ago that if you tell me to shut it, I will shoot you. You are lucky that threat expired. So, I say this again. If you tell me to shut it again, I WILL shoot you. Clear. Threat restated and fresh."

"Whatever."

"CLEAR!"

"Ok, clear."

"Good. I would like to get back to my work like Gullingham and I think you should too."

I walked to my desk and sat down. I could see that Gullingham was very neat since his desk is touching mine.

Gullingham clears his throat. I look up. He stared me straight in the eyes. I stared back.

"Uhh… thank you for defending me over there. I really appreciate it."

"I don't want to know how you know we were talking to you. So, you're welcome."

"It is kind of obvious. I am new, I walk out on Lassiter with a huff, you approach after that occurrence, and you glanced at me twice while you were talking."

"Okay, that is acceptable."

"Great."

And that was the end of it. I can't wait to get a case. I want to see how he works in the field.

Gullingham's POV

I realized Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara were talking about me. O'Hara glanced at me twice and she seemed to be defending me. When the conversation ended, she walked over to her desk which is touching mine. I should thank her for defending me. I clear my throat and she looked up. I stared her straight in the eyes. I hate it when people avoid eye contact. I only do it in certain situations. She stared right back. Good.

"Uhh… thank you for defending me over there. I really appreciate it," I said.

"I don't want to know how you know we were talking to you. So, you're welcome," she replied.

"It is kind of obvious. I am new, I walk out on Lassiter with a huff, you approach after that occurrence, and you glanced at me twice while you were talking," I explained.

"Okay, that is acceptable."

"Great."

And we went back to work even though it was obvious she was thinking about something. She is probably pondering me. I seem to be everyone's interest.

Lassiter's POV

I watched my new and old partners. They were talking. It seemed like Gullingham was thanking O'Hara. It's probably for defending him. That traitor, she is supposed to be on my side and helping me. Whatever. I just wonder what Gullingham is like out in the field. I can't wait to get a case, so I can see his skills.

Chief's POV

I just received a case file on my desk. Something about the homicide of a 28 year old white male in his apartment. I poked my head out my office and called my three detectives., This should be interesting. I wonder how Gullingham works in the field. A great time to find out.


End file.
